


A Light Left In Your Eyes

by native_heart



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, post 2x16
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3566297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/native_heart/pseuds/native_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A scouting mission goes differently than Bellamy thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Light Left In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers if you haven't seen the finale but honestly who hasn't seen the finale. This is going to multi-chapter if I find the motivation ahaha. I hope you enjoy!

It had been a little over a month. Almost a month without her and it hadn't gotten any easier. The first few days, her absence screamed at Bellamy louder than Harper during a nightmare. Any time he needed to make a decision, or needed advice or just wanted to share a drink with her, she wasn't there. She wasn't by his side like she was meant to be. Now, the Clarke-sized void haunted him instead. He felt the loneliness eat away at him like maggots. However it was for the best. He knew why she had to go. If he were a lesser man, he probably would have done the same thing. But Bellamy knew no matter how much it hurt, he needed to be the strong one. He needed to take care of them for her.

He needed to be here when she came back.

Slowly, things began to go back to normal after Mount Weather. The survivors of the harvest rested. Akers were reunited with their sacrificed children. Soon Abby was back as chancellor with Kane and Bellamy as advisors, surprisingly. Bellamy guessed it was out of respect for Clarke.

The delinquents without families hovered around Bellamy more than ever. Miller joked that he was their adopted father. It was weird, since Miller's father came down with the Ark, but he still hung around the delinquents; especially Monty. When they'd learned about Finn, many of them cried. Bellamy didn't have the heart to tell them what really happened so he paraphrased. As much as he disliked spacewalker, the kids' memories of the boy were pure.

Raven started working with Wick to expand the radio frequencies trying to reach other Ark stations. Not much had been accomplished thus far so they were setting out on foot. That was the mission today: find any sign of more crash sights or survivors. 

Bellamy, Wick, Octavia, and Lincoln had set out early that morning for a scouting trip. Nearly every day for the past week, the four or some variation of volunteers would hike 30 miles, desperately seeking the rest of the Sky People. It was tough work, but Bellamy looked forward to it. It helped keep him busy and his mind clear. And although he wouldn't admit to anyone else besides Monty, he would bring extra supplies hoping they ran into Clarke.

"Bellamy," Lincoln's voice jarred Bellamy out of his thoughts of blonde princesses, "I think we should rest here for a few,"

Bellamy simply nodded, dropping his pack onto the forest floor.

"Jesus Christ," Wick said slapping his neck killing a bug, "The critters down here are massive,"

"Radiation, duh," countered Octavia beginning to sharpen one of her many knives on a rock, "We never even told you guys about the two headed deer and don't get me started on glow in the dark butterflies,"

As their conversation carried on Bellamy ceased to pay attention, letting his thoughts drift to Clarke again of course. He no longer felt the rush of fire in his veins only she caused. But boy did he try. His behavior after she left wasn't unlike the first few days on the ground. Raven had joked half-heartedly about installing a revolving door in his tent. The dropship felt like a lifetime ago. Clarke yelling in his face about Murphy, Clarke giving him the okay to torture Lincoln, Clarke telling him to run for his life to make it back to her.  _May we meet again_.

Suddenly, a flash of gold caught his eye. Glancing over at the group he saw they all had drifted off napping. He had about twenty minutes. Bellamy scrambled up and ran off in the direction that he saw the distinctly blonde cascade of hair behind a tree.

He slowly approached said tree, hoping not to scare her off, like a wild animal, but when he rounded the wide trunk, no one was there.

"Great," he whispered to himself, "Now I'm going crazy," he could've swore it was-

"Looking for something?" came a voice from behind him. Bellamy spun around so fast he almost got whiplash. 

_Clarke._

"Clarke," was all he could squeeze out of his throat.

Before he could even blink, he had reached her and his face was buried in her hair, arms locked around her waist. He drew in a deep breath, finally being able to breathe again for the first time in over a month.

Clarke wrapped her arms around his neck and burrowed into his neck whispering in a small voice, "Hey."

"Clarke," he said again, a little more sure. He clutched at her lower back, pulling her closer as if that would prove to him that she was more alive.

"You already said that," she said with a small laugh but Bellamy felt a wet tear drop onto his neck where Clarke's face was touching. He stroked her tangled hair and took another breath before pulling back. She seems to be healthy. A little thin and the bags under her eyes never did leave, but then killing a mountain full of innocent people will do that to anyone.

Bellamy brought a hand to her cheek wiping the single tear away, "You doin' okay out here? Where are you staying?"

Clarke glanced down at her feet, "Yeah, it hasn't been so bad," When she looked back up, Bellamy saw familiar pain etched into her gaze. It was the same eyes she had when she left, "I'm not coming back yet,"

He nodded clenching his jaw. "I know. I just..I'm glad you're okay," he tried not to think about how if he begged she would come back.  _She needs to figure this out on her own_ , he kept repeating to himself. 

"I'm glad you found me," her eyebrows pinched together, "How is everyone?"  _Always the mother hen_.

"Were good. Everyone's physically recovered at least," they both knew the meaning behind his words-some would never fully heal, "We're scouting for other crash sites now. Trying to rebuild," he paused, "It's tough though Clarke, without you. They're all looking to me and your mom made me an advisor but I don't know. I'm not a politician and-"

Clarke cut him off, "You can get through this. You're Bellamy Blake for god sakes. Since when do you worry about politics,"

"Since you left," He didn't mean to say it but it came out without his permission.

Clarke let out a long sigh, "I'm sorry, if that makes it any better,"

Bellamy chewed on his lower lip and ran a hand through his hair, searching for the right words, "I know that it was something you had to do, but 'sorry' doesn't really make this whole thing easier,"

Clarke nodded solemnly, "Can you promise me something?"

"Yeah of course," sad blue eyes pleaded with him

"Don't tell anyone that you saw me," she sighed and glanced in the direction Bellamy came from, "I can't face any of them yet,"

"What about your mom?" Bellamy thought she would've at least sent her a note or her love or something.

Clarke shook her head, "I don't want her to come looking for me,"

"Well at least let me get you some food and stuff," He reached around to his pack and took out the blanket, water bottle and nut meal he packed her.

"Thank you Be-"

"BELLAMY" Octavia's voice rang out through the forest scaring off numerous birds.

Clarke's eyes widened in panic and she whisper-shouted, "Go! They can't see me,"

"Wait," Bellamy paused a beat and then drew the blonde in for another hug, "Be safe and come home soon," Clarke nodded and was running off into the woods before he even turned around to face his sister. 

On the walk home Bellamy thought about his lonely princess and found comfort in the fact that she was alive.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think good bad whatever!


End file.
